The End of the Beginning
by Coconut1214
Summary: The Doctor spent his remaining time saying goodbye to his companions, except to the one that was lost to him forever. So it was only in her past that he could see her. But changing the past, changes the future allowing the lost one say her final goodbye.


Disclaimer: I'm American so obviously I've got nothing to do with Doctor Who. lol

The Doctor spent his remaining time saying goodbye to his companions, except to the one that was lost to him forever. So it was only in her past that he could see her. But changing the past, changes the future allowing the lost one say her final goodbye.

**The End of the Beginning.**

She stood in shadows just watching. The cold didn't bother her because she wasn't thinking about it, she had only thing on her mind.

She had this memory suddenly pop into her head three years ago. So for three years she waited for this moment, this tiny little moment in time. What would look like an insignificant moment to everyone else was the most important memory in life. This fixed moment in time was a memory that was erased as the Bad Wolf a memory she erased to save herself the pain. This was the end of a fixed point in time. A point that was always meant to happen, a point she knew would happen and would be far across the stars in another dimension when it did.

The End of time made it happen, the return of the Time Lords made it possible. Traveling through dimensions was once again allowed, just for a split second and that's all she needed, a rip in time and space for her to see through, to see him one last time before he became a different man, with different friends seeing different places.

It would happen any second now, so she adjusted the collar of her uniform and stood tall as a blond girl walked down the street shivering from the cold with her mother.

She smiled as they hugged and wished each other a Happy New year. Then she saw him, leaning against a wall doubling over in pain. Wearing his brown suit and jacket, the one he choose when he became the first new man she met. The same outfit she loved seeing flapping in the wind as they ran and ran not caring where they were going. The suit that made him who he was, the suit he'd never wear again. She watched her younger self stop to ask if he was alright. She bit her lip as they chatted for a bit about drinking, but she couldn't hold the tears back as he smiled at her and told her she was going to have a great year.

"Goodbye my Rose" he says softly.

He stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder and she brought her hand up to cover his. He understood more than most would or rather any would. He knew that she needed this, he knew that she loves him and the life they were making together but she needed to see this.

"Goodbye my Doctor" she whispers into the air.

He makes his way back towards the Tardis slowly painfully, he falls to the ground as the pain worsens. He feels the warmth in his muscles and he wants to force it back but it is too much. Then he hears something, a voice and a song. He looks up to see an Ood standing in the snow.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep"

It was that voice he wanted to hear again, it was familiar, and it was soothing, the one voice that made him smile, the one voice that made him stronger. He pulled himself up and stood as the Ood's song filled his soul. With her voice and their song he found the strength, the will to make it back to his Tardis.

She buried herself in his chest and turned slightly to watch as the Tardis started up and slowly dematerialized before her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. She placed her hands over her stomach where their child was growing as the tears streamed down her face. They stood holding each other in a Holopod in dimension far far away even though everything felt real even the snow beneathe their feet. Only the projections of themselves were witness to his end. He held his wife and looked at the spot where the Tardis once stood, the place where his life began. He thought of the man inside, his brother, and his maker.

His song was ending, theirs was just beginning and a new story would continue.


End file.
